


BITE ME

by TheMikeWheelers (jasongracefully)



Category: Sharknado (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I swear this is a joke, Major character death (my shark oc), This is a crack fic don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongracefully/pseuds/TheMikeWheelers
Summary: SHARKNADO AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me, instead judge yourself for reading the description and still clicking to open this

The shark ZOOMED from the tornado right at Fin, wait no I mean Finn, wait CRAP I mean Mike. 

 

He picked up his super mighty spear that he learned to use from fishing in Montauk where he grew up spearing at turtle cove even though Long Island doesn't have coves lmao 

 

The spear THROUGH shark penis

 

The shark gave out a sad bdjskakajajajwj and died 

 

He turned to his wife, El and pulled out one of the shorks teeth 

 

Mike gave it to El, placing it into her arm (the right one, the only one she has)

 

“For you babe”

**Author's Note:**

> This was all a joke I'm so sorry you had to read this


End file.
